The darkness is everywere
by Iandouille
Summary: TôhôXShito puis sans doute ChikaXShito si j'écris la suite. Résumé inutile. Allez voir par vous-même.


**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement (oui à mon grand desespoir) Shito, Chika, Tôhô et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas!

**Pairing:** TôhôXShito puis ChikaXShito si jamais je fais une suite.

Alors, tout d'abords, j'annonce que je suis fière de faire partie de la minorité des auteurs de yaoi de Zombie Loan! Etant une vrai fan pure et dure de ce manga, je ne pouvais faire autrement!

Je précise une petite chose qui, à mes yeux, à son importance. Dans cette fic, Tôhô passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement et vice-versa lorsqu'il s'adresse à Shito. Ceci n'est pas une erreur de ma part! C'est une façon de montrer de montrer sa superiorité sur le personnage de Shito. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

**The darkness is everywere**

Une petite pièce sombre, éclairée par la seule lueur bleutée de l'immense aquarium faisant office de mur.

Dans cette pièce ronde à l'atmosphère moite, deux corps, deux personnes…

L'une d'entre elle est un jeune homme d'apparence adolescente. Ses cheveux mi-long, d'un noir intense reflétaient les infinies nuances de bleus de l'immense cage en verre remplie d'eau. Ses yeux, d'un rouge sanguin virant au violet, fixaient le sol d'un air froid et insensible, bien que l'on pouvait sentir une certaine appréhension dans son regard. Son visage d'une beauté insolente était en partie caché par les ténèbres régnant dans l'endroit. Le genre de personne calme, mais qui avait un physique qui ne le faisait pas passer inaperçu. Les bras croisés, il restait adossé au verre de l'aquarium sans bouger.

L'autre, plus grand et plus âgé, vêtu d'un pantalon de soie blanc ainsi que d'une robe chinoise de la même couleur, fixait son cadet avec une expression amusée sur son visage. Ses cheveux court et ses yeux constamment fermés lui donnaient un air rusé et calculateur totalement justifié. Etrangement, cet homme inspirait le respect. On le sentait influent et intelligent.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Le plus âgé s'approcha de l'autre, un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon sur les lèvres. Sa voix grave et sarcastique s'éleva, résonnant légèrement.

« - Et bien ? Vous n'avez donc rien à dire ? Shito-sama ? »

Le dénommé Shito serra les dent et détourna légèrement la tête.

« - Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… »

« - Oh ? Vous êtes sur de vous ? Je pensais pourtant que « Shito Shao-Ye » ne vous convenait pas. »

« - … »

Shito garda le silence. Bien sur que le titre de « Shao-Ye » ne lui convenait pas. Mais il se préféra se taire là-dessus. Il était fatigué de toujours répéter la même chose à ce sujet.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Tôhô ? »

Il avait prit machinalement une voix froide et agressive mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le dénommé Tôhô, qui s'approcha encore davantage du jeune homme.

« - Voyons, voyons... Que d'agressivité de ta part ! Détends-toi. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici ? »

Cet homme passait nonchalamment du vouvoiement au tutoiement, preuve de la supériorité qu'il détenait sur le plus jeune. Voyant que ce dernier ne répondait pas, il se plaça en face de lui, légèrement penché en avant pour que leurs deux visages soient à la même hauteur.

« - Tu n'es pas très obéissant ces temps-ci Shito-sama… Il faut dire que tes nouvelles… « relations » ne sont pas parmi les meilleures. Ils déteignent un peu trop sur toi… Ces gens de Zombie-Loan… »

« - Je… »

La voix de Shito mourut dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne continu sa phrase. Il n'osait pas regarder son aîné.

Tôhô remarqua le malaise grandissant de son « Shao-Ye », et cela eut pour conséquence d'agrandir un peu plus son sourire narquois.

« - Voyons… Regardez-moi quand je vous parle. Ce n'est pas très poli de fixer le vide quand on s'adresse à vous. »

Il passa ses doigts sur le cou de Shito, suivant la ligne de sa carotide puis remontant jusqu'à sa joue, avant d'attraper son menton pour le forcer à lui faire face.

« - Quand comprendrez-vous que tout n'est que rêve et illusions pour vous ? Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu es condamné à vivre seul et abandonné de tous ? Il est inutile de faire semblant d'avoir des amis. »

A ce moment, Shito leva le bras pour repousser l'autre, mais la tentative fût vaine. Ce dernier l'intercepta après un léger geste de recul.

Le plus âgé se baissa, posant alors un genou à terre, et posa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Shito qu'il tenait toujours fermement par le poignet.

« - Arrêtez donc de vous voiler la face, petit Shao-Ye… Si vous continuez à vous acharner ainsi, vous souffrirez… Autant rester un pantin obéissant qui ne ressent rien. Ainsi, la douleur ne vous atteindra pas… »

Après avoir lâché ces paroles, Tôhô retourna le poignet de son cadet et commença à lécher lentement la paume de sa main, suivant la ligne bleuâtre des veines dessinées sur la peau diaphane.

A cause de ce geste, Shito se raidit et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il ferma les yeux. Devant le trouble évident de son Shao-ye, Tôhô ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« - Déjà excité ? Il ne vous en faut pas beaucoup… Vous avez beau être un monstre parfait, vous gardez la psychologie d'un adolescent… »

Le brun rouvrit brusquement les yeux devant la réflexion plutôt vexante. Il se décolla du mur d'un geste des hanches et voulut se diriger vers la porte.

« - ça suffit. J'en ai assez entendu, je me casse ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, Tôhô le maintenait toujours fermement par le bras, et ce dernier profita de sa situation de force pour ramener le plus jeune contre le mur, le projetant brutalement. Il approcha son visage de celui de son cadet, si proche que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, tout en entrouvrant les paupières, laissant apparaître des iris cramoisis étrangement semblables à ceux de Shito.

« - Et où pensez-vous aller ainsi ? Êtes-vous si pressé de retourner dans cet internat minable qui tombe en ruine ? »

Pas de réponse. Seulement un regard partagé entre la haine et la crainte. Profitant de ce silence, Tôhô posa une main sur la joue du muet pendant que l'autre s'amusait à jouer avec les cheveux noirs. Il observa attentivement ce visage jeune et fuyant qui n'osait pas croiser son regard puis il continua d'une voix moins doucereuse :

« - Votre beauté répugnante et provocante est presque un crime… A ce propos, je me demande combien de vos « amis » ont déjà rêvés de vouloir vous serrer contre eux, sentir votre souffle comme c'est mon cas à présent. »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.. »

« - Oh ? Vraiment ? Et ce morveux aux cheveux blancs… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà …? »

Étonné, Shito écarquilla légèrement les yeux d'étonnement.

« - Akatsuki ?! »

« - Oui, c'est ça… Chika Akatsuki. »

« - Et alors ? Qu'a-t-il avoir avec moi ? »

Sans quitter son sourire, Tôhô soupira devant la lenteur d'esprit de son cadet.

« - N'as-tu jamais remarqué ? Ne t'es-tu jamais rendu compte des regards qu'il te lance discrètement et qu'il essait désespérément de cacher ? A ton avis, pourquoi vient-il si rapidement à ton secours lorsque tu es en danger ? Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? »

« - Non… Je… »

Shito ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son aîné. Où plutôt, il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas croire aux sous-entendus que lui susurrait doucement Tôhô. De toute façon, c'était complètement impensable… Pourquoi Chika éprouverai quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la méprise à son sujet ? Ils ne faisaient que s'engueuler à longueur de journée. Les seules raisons pour laquelle le jeune zombie viendrait le sauver étaient la fierté et l'argent. Les seules choses qui pouvaient _à peu prés_ le motiver pour accepter un travail.

Tôhô plaqua un avant-bras sur verre de l'aquarium, s'approchant de plus en plus.

« - Ce que j'ai dis vous trouble à ce point ? Allons, reprenez-vous. Oubliez un peu tout ça… »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Shito. Ce dernier fut surpris par ce geste mais fit son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Quoi que lui fasse Tôhô, il ne voulait pas fléchir devant lui. Il voulait rester droit, imperturbable, impassible… Mais malgré tout. Il n'arriva pas à rester aussi déterminé qu'il ne l'avait décidé. Fermant les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir au baiser, se tenant un peu plus contre le mur et desserra sans vraiment le vouloir les dents, ce qui donna l'occasion à l'aîné d'approfondir encore plus le baiser. Sentant que son Shao-ye commencé à se dérober au sol, il le rattrapa en posant sa main dans son dos fin et agité de tremblements, sans pour autant interrompre l'embrassade.

La tête de Shito lui tournait affreusement, la langue étrangère continuant sa « fouille ».

Il s'en voulait horriblement de se montrer de cette manière devant une personne si détestable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi au baiser. De toute façon, Tôhô avait toujours eu du pouvoir sur Shito, et ça, depuis toujours. Jamais il n'avait réussi à désobéir aux ordres de ce dernier, quoi qu'il lui demande…

Finalement, l'aîné mit fin au baiser, un sourire sadique sur son visage. Sourire qui s'étendit un peu plus devant la gène et la rougeur des joues de Shito. Décidemment, ses sentiments envers le jeune au regard d'améthyste était bien paradoxal… Il le trouvait d'une beauté ensorcelante mais ne pouvais s'empêcher de le considérer comme quelque chose de contre-nature. Il le savait intelligent et rebelle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le dominer. Chose dont il ne se privait pas d'ailleurs…

En effet, Tôhô adorait quand l'adolescent lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, incapable de contredire ou réfuter l'ordre. Il s'agissait là d'un plaisir certes sadique, mais étonnement indispensable. Un peu comme d'autres auraient besoin de leurs doses de nicotine. La comparaison pouvait semblait un peu simpliste vu comme ça, mais il s'agissait là de la plus claire à ses yeux.

Lorsque son aîné le relâcha quelques minutes après, Shito se retint grâce à l'aquarium derrière lui, une main sur son front bouillant, les yeux fermés.

« - Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très en forme… Et bien, retournez donc dans votre cher internat puisque vous voulez tant vous convaincre vous-même que cet endroit compte à vos yeux. Mais ne croyez pas que je vous laisserez tranquille, Shito-sama… »

Sur ces paroles froides et tranchantes, Tôhô fit une brève révérence, plus par moquerie que par respect, avant de se retirer de la pièce en fermant la porte sans douceur.

Se retrouvant enfin seul, Shito glissa lentement contre le mur jusqu'au sol, ses mains voilant ses iris d'une couleur si particulière.

Son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Sans savoir la raison de son état, il était épuisé.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à garder son sang-froid devant ce type ? Pourquoi ? Etait-il si faible que ça ? Lui qui faisait toujours attention à dissimuler ses sentiments, pourquoi n'avait-il pas su rester impassible face à ce baiser ?

La tête encore remplie de toutes ces interrogations, il se leva difficilement. Son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce en désirant secrètement ne jamais avoir à y retourner, bien qu'il savait que jamais ça ne serait la cas…

* * *

Et voila! A votre avis, une suite voudrait-elle la peine ou pas? C'est à vous de décider, et sachez que de toute façon, j'ai deja une idée de scénario pour la suite.

Donc, j'attends les reviews avec impatience! Qu'il s'agissent de critiques ou de au contraire de compliments, c'est ça qui me motive!


End file.
